When a Man Loves a Woman
by Always Peach
Summary: [songfic] When a man loves a woman... a little insight into the relationships of AlannaxGeorge, KelxDom, DainexNumair(un-fluffy!), AlyxNatwat and YukixNeal. Please R&R, and feel free to flame. Flamers make me laugh.


**A/N: Hey. I was listening to this song and then just though "I want to do a song fic to that!" So I did. And here I am. I love this song. It's great. It's by Percy Sledge and is called When a Man Loves a Woman. It's great. Go listen to it.**

**Right. And this is a one-shot, so don't be expecting another chapter. Just to put it clearly. For the record. Now read!**

When a Man Loves a Woman

**By Always Peach**

_When a man loves a woman  
Can't keep his mind on nothing else  
He'll trade the world  
For the good thing he's found  
_

He lay there, thinking. Thinking about her. He just couldn't get her off his brain. She filled his sight, smothered his senses until he was completely intoxicated and helpless.

He had known her for a long time. Longer than he could remember. He had always been with her.

"What's wrong, love?" she rolled over to look him straight in the eye. How he loved her eyes. A myriad of green, brown and grey. "Dom?"

He smiled. "Nothing, Kel."

When she smiled back softly, he leaned over to gently press his lips against hers. Afterwards she sighed with contentment.

"Good," before going back to sleep.

He lay there for a few moments, just staring at her. There was no question.

She was all that he needed

_If she's bad he can't see it  
She can do no wrong  
Turn his back on his best friend  
If he put her down_

"Do you have a problem with her?" George yelled at Marek.

"No," Marek replied bluntly. "But she's a Lady Knight. And you're a thief. Do you honestly think it could work out?"

"Yes," George screamed back. He was close to tears now. "I love Alanna, and I won't let anyone stop me from marrying her! Even you, Marek Swiftknife!"

Without another word, George turned on his heal and strode out of the Dancing Dove, out of his old life, away from his old best friend, but most importantly…

To Alanna.

When a man loves a woman  
Spend his very last dime  
Trying to hold on to what he needs  
He'd give up all his comfort  
Sleep out in the rain  
If she said that's the way it ought to be

"Get out!" Screamed Yuki, anger crossing her usually calm façade.

"Fine!" Neal yelled back.

Storming out of the door, he realised something. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want that at all.

But Yuki had requested it. His love had requested it. So he would. But not without another attempt.

Poking his head back into the door, Neal said, "Yuki?"

She was stood stiffly, in exactly the same position and place as she had been when he had left the room.

"Yuki? Do you really want me to leave? Because I will if you want me to."

Yuki slowly turned around to face him. "Yes," she whispered quietly. "I want you to leave."

Neal grinned and held out a hand. "Then come with me."

After a minute, Yuki smiled and tentatively placed her hand in his. "Yes," she murmured softly. "I think I will."

Well, this man loves a woman  
I gave you everything I had  
Trying to hold on to your precious love  
Baby, please don't treat me bad

"Why do we always fight?" He asked her one day. "Why does it always end up like this?"

"I don't know," she answered back, burying her tearful face in his chest. "I don't know anything anymore."

Slowly, Numair stroked her hair. "Let's not fight anymore. Let's not fall out. Let's treat each other right for once. Please don't treat me bad.

"I try to hold onto your love," he added swiftly. "But every time I try, you seem to push me away."

Daine raised her eyes to his and smiled. "Then let's not try anymore."

And without further ado, she bought her lips to his in a heart rendering kiss.

When a man loves a woman  
Down deep in his soul  
She can bring him such misery  
If she plays him for a fool  
He's the last one to know  
Loving' eyes can't ever see

"Why did you cheat on me?" He screamed at her. "Is it because of what I used to be, or who I am?"

"No," she sobbed. "Please, Natwat, please hear me out. I didn't mean to…"

"Damn right you didn't mean to," he spat back. "Why then? Have you… fallen out of love with me, or something?"

"No, just listen…"

"No, Aly, _you_ 'just listen'! I've had enough! I've had enough with your 'little affairs'! And don't try to deny them! I know you're having them! And you didn't even tell me! You let me along! The only way I found out was from the court gossips!"

"Please…!"

"No," now his look was steely, and his tone was cold, and she withered under them. "I'm going now. And don't even try to stop me. Goodbye, Aly."

When a man loves a woman  
He can do no wrong  
He can never own some other girl  
Yes when a man loves a woman  
I know exactly how he feels  
'Cause baby, baby, baby, you're my world

"I love you so much," he sighed, drawing her closer to him.

"I love you too," she murmured, nuzzling his neck with her warm, soft nose.

He brought his lips to hers, kissing her softly and gently.

Drawing away, he looked straight into her eyes. He smiled. So did she.

They were together.

That's all that mattered.

They were all each other wanted.

Together.

When a man loves a woman.....

----------------------

A/N: sorry if anyone didn't like the angst-laced romance in that, but I did. So tough. Because I'm the writer. So ner-ner-ner-ner-ner.

By the way, I related each little bit of writing to the bit of the song before it. That's why some bits were romantic and some bits were angsty. I was going to make it all romantic, but than I read the song words and decided against it.

So please review. It would make me a very happy geisha.


End file.
